1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a telecommunications digital distribution frame. More particularly, this application pertains to a module for use in such a frame to permit digital signal cross-connect ("DSX") functions in a coax cable network.
2. Background of the Invention
Module DSX equipment is well known. An example of such is shown in my commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,568 issued Jun. 20, 1989. That patent teaches a jack assembly which includes a plurality of DSX jack modules slidably contained within a housing.
Commonly assigned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/389,804, filed on Aug. 4, 1989, in the name of inventor Todd A. Morgenstern and Dennis Burroughs, shows a modular DSX assembly for high speed transmission signals carried over coaxial cables. The modular DSX assembly includes internal coax wiring and sliding coax connectors as well as switching jacks such as those shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,968.
Historically, DSX functions have been performed through use of so-called Bantam Jacks disposed in a frame in a DSX bay. Examples of Bantam Jacks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,962; 4,368,941; 4,423,466 and 4,588,251.
It is an object of the present invention to provide DSX functions in a coax network by utilizing Bantam Jack technology.